Deidara perde a Memória
by Deidara Tonks
Summary: Deidara sofre um acidente em missão e acaba se esquecendo quem é e o que faz. Tudo fica ainda mais confuso pro jovem artista quando Tobi, com a ajuda de Kisame e Itachi, tentam ajudálo a recuperar a memória.


(Chega Deidara na Mansão da Akatsuki, todo ferido com Tobi o trazendo)

Deidara: É aqui que eu moro?  
Tobi: GENTE SOCORRO O DEIDARA CAIU DO MORRO NO MEIO DA MISSÃO!!!  
Itachi: ( tentando ler jornal/forçando a vista)...  
Kisame: (trocando canais na TV) sério cara...?  
Deidara: Quem são vocês?  
Itachi: Ele perdeu a memória?  
Tobi: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ Deidara-sempaiiii vc não lembra de mim??  
Deidara: Sai me solta seu energumeno, un!  
Itachi: Interessante ele não perdeu as manias.  
Kisame: Deidara, quantos dedos eu tenho aqui?...  
Deidara: Por enquanto 5 mas se continuar me mostrando essa mão azul vão ser 3.  
Tobi: E agora?? i.i como iremos recuperar a memória do senpaiiii???...  
Itachi: Aconselho a levá-lo para o quarto para que ele recupe à partir de lembranças...  
(No quarto)  
Kisame: Caralho Deidara você tem mais escultura de mulher pelada do que de pássaros!!  
Deidara: O.O uau que gostosa, eu que fiz???  
Tobi: ...sim, Deidara-sempai, por isso vc odeia que eu mecha nas suas coisas?  
Itachi: ...  
Deidara: Alias como eu fiz isso tudo??  
Kisame: Com as bocas.  
Deidara: Bocas?... AH POHA EU TENHO BOCAS NA MÃOOOO, SOCORRO!!! (correndo tentando se afastar do próprio braço)  
(Pouco tempo depois/Na cozinha)  
Kisame: Certo, Tobi, qual a comida preferida do Deidara?  
Tobi: Pra que isso?  
Itachi: Pra ele se lembrar à partir do gosto, idiota.  
Deidara: HUSDUAUADHUHU, a sensação é maravilhosa, un!! (lambendo tudo pela casa)  
Kisame: SAI COM ESSA MAO PRA LÁ, CACETE!!!  
Deidara: Mão? Cacete? ... (enfiando a mão na calça)  
Itachi, Kisame: PÁRA COM ISSO SEU INSANO!!!  
Tobi: ...  
(Pouco depois...)  
Kisame: Bom, aqui na gelaideira temos sorvete, carne pra microondas, hamburguer pra microondas, pudim pra microondas, moti pra microondas, yakissoba pra microondas, ramen pra microondas... poha por isso to com gastrite ultimamente!  
Itachi: Tobi, o Deidara costumava comer o que?...  
Tobi: Hmmm.. quando saiamos de missão e passavamos a noite em bar-hospedaria, ele sempre acordava de noite pra assaltar a geladeira e voltava muito cansado, não sei porque.  
Itachi:...  
Kisame: Deidara, que que você faria se sentisse fome num bar-hospedaria?  
Deidara: ...(pensando) acho que iria pro quarto da garçonete pedir comida, un. Heheheh...  
Tobi, Itachi, Kisame: (capoft)  
(No jardim)  
Tobi: BUAAAA e agora como recuperaremos a memória do senpaaai?  
Deidara: Cala a boca, imbecil, un.  
Itachi: Eu tenho uma idéia. Deidara, o que você vê ali? (aponta pra beira do lago)  
Deidara: Um cano quebrado?  
Kisame: Não idiota é pra vc ver o barro.  
Deidara: Un.  
Tobi: (mechendo no barro) Olha Deidara-senpai, barro, barrinhooo que que isso te lembraaaa?  
Deidara: Que eu adoraria te afogar agora, un.  
Itachi: ...  
Kisame: Aff puta merda... (pega o barro) Toma, que que isso te lembra?  
Deidara: Sai com essa merda pra lá!!  
Itachi: Peraí, que que é aquilo saindo da parede?...  
Tobi: Parece o cano quebrado...  
Kisame: Cara esse cano sai do banheiro, não é não?  
Itachi: ...  
Kisame: PUTA QUE PARIU!!!! (tentando se livrar do 'barro' das mãos)  
(Pouco tempo depois na sala denovo)  
Kisame: É, desisto...  
Itachi: Deidara, vamos ver o que você prefere assistir: num canal há uma reportagem sobre Obras de Arte, e no outro está passando... que filme é esse?  
Tobi: (olhando a programação)... As Incriveis Aventuras Anais de Suzy.  
Deidara: Nossa que gostosa!  
Itachi: ...(desliga a TV)  
Deidara: AAahhh.. : T  
Kisame: Desiste, cara!! Desiste! Depois daquela merda toda, sem comentários!  
Tobi: NÃOOOO, e a memória do Deidara-senpaaii??  
Deidara: Cala a boca seu alejado, un!  
(Depois de mtas tentativas, procuram por argila DE VERDADE e entregam argila pro Deidara)  
Deidara?... é de comer?  
Itachi: ...  
Tobi: Não, Deidara-senpai, isso não se com...  
Kisame: (espanca Tobi) Cala a boca, deixa ele adivinhar sozinho.  
Deidara: (cheira a argila, lambe e passa pelo corpo, em seguida resolve colocá-la dentro das bocas nas maos) un...  
Itachi: ...  
Kisame: ...  
Tobi: (feliz) é, acho que está dando certo!  
(pouco tempo depois Deidara segurava um mini-Sasori de argila nas mãos)  
Tobi: Dei...Deidara-senpai esculpiu outra.. pessoa? ...  
Kisame: HUSADASASDHUASDUH bem que eu desconfiava que eles tinham um caso.  
Itachi: Vou embora. (saindo)  
Kisame: Hey, onde você vai Itachi?  
Deidara (analizando o mini-sasori) Até que ficou bom, mas quem é ele...?  
(CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM)  
Deidara: (descabelado) Poha, culpa sua, Tobi, un!  
Tobi: (semi-morto) coff coff...  
Kisame: (queimaduras de 3° grau) cara tô todo fudido!! Droga, Deidara, você explodiu essa merda com todos por perto!  
Deidara: Eu não sabia que ia explodir, un!!  
Itachi: (volta inteiro) Tudo bem aí?...  
Deidara: Aff sem comentários, que que vocês estão fazendo aqui??  
Tobi: Deidara-senpai, você se lembra agora? T. T  
Deidara: Claro que me lembro, lembro que vcs são uns cretinos desgraçados e que vou provar minha arte em cima de vcs seus malditos, un! Culpa sua, Tobi!!  
Kisame: POHA FINALMENTE!!  
Itachi: É , deu certo.  
Tobi: (agarra Deidara) VOCÊ LEMBRROOOUUU senpai!!  
Deidara: Sai daqui ou te darei uma causa de morte agora, un!  
(E assim, tudo volta ao normal na conturbada mansão da Akatsuki)

----------------------------------------

Essa foi a primeira fic que fiz sem noção de comedia tosqueira de Akatsuki 8D depois dessa, nunca mais fiz fics sérias, husadhudassdhua


End file.
